Car
by Cate-Deriana
Summary: Rukia, Ichigo and a car.
1. Car

**I imagined them to continue their substitue business in Karakura just like in the beginning of Bleach. She is again reasponsible for the town and Ichigo of course, paying visits frequently actually living the life of two worlds. Enjoy!**

* * *

„I never imagined my life to end like this."

She fastened her seat belt, completely ignoring his remark.

"How did you even _get_ a driver's license?"

"Jealous?" She turned to him, grinning superiorly.

"No seriously, how the hell…?!"

"Urahara helped me."

He furrowed his brows deeply. No, no way. He'd definitely die.

Rukia raised an eyebrow in return, noticing his honest concern.

"It's real, don't be a sissy. You think I wanna kill us?"

"Well, _you're_ dead _already_ but…!" he retorted kinda flustered.

"Still picking on that? You're not so _alive_ either, Mr. My-father-is-a-Shinigami-and-I-am-one-too-and-I-visit-my-girlfriend-in-Soul-Society-every-time-I-like." She paused for a second. "Your argument is invalid and all you're objections are…"

"Ok, got it!" Ichigo shot back. He scratched at the back of his head nonchalantly. "I trust you."

She smiled genuinely then placed her hands on the steering wheel rather excited.

"I've never used an automatic before."

"I'm dead."


	2. Driving with Shinigami

_**I wrote this for ichirukimonth '18. The prompt was 'funny' and I really wanted to contribute something and then I remembered my oneshot 'Car' and thought: I always wanted to continue this idea, so here you go - chapter 2 of 'Car'.**_

* * *

„ _Why_ are you _here_?" he asked through gritted teeth when he spotted her, looking into the rear-view mirror.

And there she sat, on the backseat of the car in her Shihakushou. On the backseat of the car, he would be having his very first driving lesson with.

Rukia grinned excitedly: "I'm just curious."

He turned his body to look at her. "You're only here so you can make fun of me later." Ichigo stated matter-of-factly and a little unnerved.

The mischievous smile on her face grew as she crossed her arms: "It's a rare opportunity. Seeing how you are utterly clueless about something related to the human world, that _I am_ already capable of."

"Che, I still don't believe the way you got your driver's license was completely legal."

His fingers started drumming on the steering wheel while waiting for his driving instructor. "Are we _nervous_?" She placed a hand in front of her mouth to hide her still brightly amused face.

"No, I'm not!" He shot back a little too fast to be believable. The drumming stopped.

"This is not fair." Ichigo's head flipped around to her again. "Why did _you_ just _get_ a driver's license and _I_ have to take these stupid _lessons_?" he complained, clearly unsatisfied with the lack of consistency.

She raised an eyebrow, objecting: "First, I _did_ have lessons. Second… did _you_ attend shinigami academy?"

An annoyed sigh left his mouth: "No…" Damn her and her arguments.

"And do you _happen_ to _have_ an official position as a substitute shinigami _although_ you _didn't_ attend academy?"

"Yes…" he grumbled, having to admit defeat.

"Do you _think_ that's fair?"

"No… Wait! _How long_ did _you_ attend academy?" He was proud to have found such a smart counterargument. Take _this_ Miss I-was-adopted-into-a-noble-family-and-just-graduated-without-finishing-the-curriculum.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. " _Longer_ than _you._ " She remarked dryly. And then her victorious smile came back again: "The same as with driving cars."

He huffed, turning back to the front, just in time as his driving instructor was approaching the car.

"And avoid an emergency stop when a soul crosses the street. That'll come off weird." Rukia reassuringly patted him on the shoulder.

"Not as weird as driving in your shinigami form…" He remembered last month's incident all too well. "You nearly got me arrested…"

The passenger seat door was opened: "Quite vividly talking to ourselves, aren't we? Or is a ghost sitting on the backseat?" The instructor deadpanned when taking his seat.

"You have no idea."


End file.
